Respiratory protective devices are only effective if they are worn. In many situations, wearers of the protective devices must don them for extended periods of time. While respiration is a critical physiological need, so is hydration and nutrition. Some respiratory protective devices have no provision for introducing fluids to the wearer while the device is donned. Thus, the device must either be removed—thereby sacrificing protection, or the wearer must suffer thirst and hunger until the threat passes.
Some protective masks do provide a drink tube which, when coupled with an external fluid supply, permit the wearer to consume liquids. However, current designs have a number of drawbacks. First, the tubes are fixed in proximity to the wearer's mouth. While this facilitates use of the drink tube, it is also uncomfortable and/or distracting to a wearer that dons the protective mask for a period of time. The drink tube is inherently an obstruction to the user when not needed. Because the tube is fixed, they are generally required to be made of soft, flexible material as they come into frequent contact with the mouth, face and possibly nose of the wearer. The soft, flexible material often collapses under the vacuum created by the user to draw in a volume of liquid, particularly if it is viscous. In addition, because the material is soft and yielding, the internal diameter of the drink tube is restricted or the tube will collapse and/or kink.
What is needed in the art is a drink tube that pivots from a retracted and deployed position so that the wearer is only presented with the obstruction when needed.
Another need in the art is a drink tube that can be actuated without removing the respiratory protective device thereby maintaining constant protection for the wearer.
Another need in the art is for a drink tube that does not collapse or kink.
Another need in the art is for a drink tube that supports a larger internal diameter to permit greater amounts of fluid to be consumed by the wearer without the resistance inherent with a smaller internal diameter drink tube.
Another need in the art is for a drink tube that is adjustable to different positions within the protective mask to accommodate an individual user's preferences and/or physiology.